big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan and the Great Cookie War
Dan and the Great Cookie War is the 24th episode of ShapeTales. The first story is a retelling of Miriam and Moses, while second is based on the Book of Ruth, as well as a prequel to King Alan and the Giantesses. Plot In the first story, Little Trixie Cylinder portrays Miriam, who wonders why people in the Egyptian village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. After he is plucked out of the river by Pharaoh's daughter (Miss Trapezoid), Miriam offers to have her family care for the new prince. In the main feature, Alvin plays Dan, a knight from the Kingdom of Octagon in the Middle Ages from 1000 to 1500 AD. However, he is terrible at jousting and enrolls in "Ye Old Knight School" for training. When he fails a jousting test, he receives a disapproving look from the arrogant "Otis The Elevated" (Mr. Rick). While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Petunia (Petunia Triangle). Petunia is a triangleian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Nona (Madame Triangle) who is Dan’s cousin. Dan is smitten with the exiled princess, despite her being a foreigner who is hated by the people of Octagon, due to her relatives fighting against them in the Great Cookie War. Nona reveals the history of the family to Dan, how Petunia was the wife of the prince of Octagon, how Danny is related to both Petunia and Otis, and how Otis precipitated the Great Cookie War after refusing to take care of his family. Nona then gives Danny half of a key to the vault of the family castle and says that Otis was given the other half of it. In order to have the key made whole and Petunia restored, Dan must challenge Otis to a joust. The next day the joust is set up and the audience arrives to watch. The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. The obstacle course is won by Otis and Dan solves the riddle. With the contest tied, Danny and Otis are required to joust each other using pies to determine the winner. Otis has superior skill, but when the crowd hears Otis' boasting of his selfishness and ruthlessness, the audience starts cheering for Dan which helps him find the motivation he needs to succeed. In the end, Dan marries Petunia and they live happily ever after. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of Petunia Triangle and Baby Moses. **The first episode Little Trixie appears without Little Johnny. **The first episode since Comma-Man Sing-Along Songs and More! not to have Scooter. **The first episode of Petunia and Alvin's relationship. **The first episode where they reuse a Bible verse from a previous episode (Romans 12:10), particularly King Alan and the Giantesses. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: **The episode was originally titled "Princess and the Cookie War", but it was changed at the last minute. **It was going to be released on January 2005, but was pushed back to March. Remarks *Jimmy states he has known Alvin for 10 years. This is slightly incorrect, as the first episode came out in 1993 (about 11-12 years earlier) and Take 38 came out in 1992 (about 12-13 years earlier). Although, this episode could have taken place in 2003. *The credits state that it released in 2004, but it didn't release until March 2005. Goofs *According to the audio commentary, the French Rectangles often swap hats throughout the first segment. Category:ShapeTales